1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to clothing and in particular to children's clothing. Specifically, the present invention relates to one-piece bodysuits for children.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Children grow quickly, especially in the first few years of life. As a result, infants, toddlers, and other children often quickly outgrow their clothing, leading parents to purchase new clothing frequently and incur significant costs. Traditional children's clothing does not adequately address this issue because garments are designed to fit for only short time spans. For example, traditional infant clothes are sized in 90-day increments (i.e., 0-3 months, 3-6 months, 6-9 months, and 9-12 months) so they are not designed to fit a growing child for more than a few months. Additionally, garments for toddlers aged one to two years usually are designed to fit for 6-month increments (i.e., 12-18 months and 18-24 months), meaning that during the first two years of a child's life, a parent may have purchased six different wardrobes of clothing to outfit the child.
Because the lifecycle of traditional infant's, toddler's, and other children's clothing is so short, many parents buy clothes a size larger than their child currently wears, hoping for longer wear from those clothes. Of course, that often results in the clothing being baggy or ill fitting on the child when first purchased. Thus, parents are thrust into a conundrum: purchase the proper size to currently fit their child but in the future spend more time and money buying more clothes more often, or save time and money by purchasing a larger size that will last longer but suffer dressing their child in ill-fitting clothes.
Therefore, a need exists for children's clothing that provides a comfortable snug fit with a longer lifecycle than traditional children's garments.